The Desperation of Mikuru Asahina
by Frankie Suguya
Summary: This story will also be known as *TDOMA* this story is told from mikuru's point of view...wich is somewhat rare.this story is rated Teen
1. Change

It was late Sunday afternoon, and it was raining. Just like it had been yesterday and the day before. My usual happy personality was fading...becoming more of a melancholy than anything else . I never thought I would say this but I couldn't wait to go to the clubroom again. To see Haruhi and the others and have her dress me up in any of the unusual costumes she gets for me. I just didn't want to be lonely.

By the time I got to sleep it was pitch black outside. Almost as if the hole world had been sucked into a black hole. I couldn't sleep all night. The sound of the rain kept me up. I stared at my ceiling for almost two hours before I decided to get up and get something to drink. I was to scared of the dark so I grabbed my flashlight and my way to the kitchen. As I was walking to the kitchen I saw a spider glide down on its web from the ceiling. "AHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell back and hit my head on the floor. The next thing I knew I was in my bed with an icepack underneath the cover on my pillow.

Confused about the whole thing I decided to just forget about it and get ready for school. I made my up the hill and past the long line of cherry blossom trees. I stood there for a moment admiring the trees. I continued on walking when I discovered Kyon sitting hunched over on a bench in the middle of a park. At that moment I remembered that the bench he was sitting on was the same one in were I had first told him I was a time traveler. I Ran up to him but before I could reach the bench I tripped on a pebble and fell flat on my face. "wahhhhh" I cried out loud. I got up and sat next to Kyon. He was sleeping. '_He looks so peaceful' _I thought to myself. I sat next to him for about five minutes. I had my head on his shoulder. I then decided if he didn't want to be late for school I should wake him up. "Kyon-kun…Kyon-kun…Kyon-kun" I said softly "Asahina-san…is that you?" He said as though he was still half-asleep. "What time is it?" he asked confused. "Did school start yet?"

"No…" I laughed "School hasn't started yet but we've only got six minutes to get there and we better hurry up…North High is still a long ways off beyond that bridge." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench. We ran to our school. I was in front holding his hand behind me as he tagged along behind. I was surprised at how slow of a runner he was. It was probably because he was still half-asleep. And then it hit me. I realized what I was doing. I was holding his hand. I'm not usually like this. This ambitious. Did Haruhi wish for me to be like this? I mean I liked holding his hand but it felt awkward. I quickly stopped in my tracks. "I'm sorry" I said as I pulled my hand away from his. The rest of the walk was awkward and silent. We made it to school on time but the day went by slow. It was probably the longest school day of my life.

"When school finally ended I made my way to the clubroom. Itsuki and Yuki were the only ones there. Yuki put down the book she was reading and walked over to me. "I suspect you noticed the change in your personality this morning." She said in a hushed voice. "It was Haruhi who wished for you to be that way."

"So it was Haruhi caused me to act that way this morning" I said. Yuki didn't say anything else. She went back to her seat and continued reading. I changed into the maid costume I wear everyday at the club and I decided to make some tea. At that moment Kyon walked through the door. He sat down across from Itsuki. I went over to them. "Tea?" I said.

"Yes…please" Kyon said. Itsuki didn't say anything. I walked over to Yuki.

"Would you like some?" I asked

"………" I stood there for a minute. "No…." She said as she got up. She walked over to the book shelf and picked up another book and sat back down again. Haruhi didn't show up that day. As I was leaving the club room I bumped into Kyon. "Sorry" I said blushing. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Don't worry about it" He said with a smile. I loved that smile of his. Although he doesn't

smile much so I don't get to see it that often.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said. I could tell that I was blushing again. I wonder if he

noticed. I started pacing and mumbling to myself. At that moment I tripped over his shoe and fell on

top of him. My face was so close to his. My face turned bright red. "…Yahhhhh" I screamed. I got up

and ran away.

"Asahina-san! Wait!" He screamed. I just continued on running. Its not like he did anything bad though.

I just don't feel comfortable in those situations. What am I going to do?!


	2. Declaration of Love

It's been two days since it happened. Two days since I've last spoken to him. For the past two days I've just been ignoring him in school. I don't know why I'm ignoring Kyon. Its not like he did anything wrong. I've just been ignoring him. After the third day of ignoring him over I made my way to the club room. Only Yuki and Itsuki were in the room. I made some tea and offered it to both of them. They both declined my offer. Then Kyon walked in. He smiled at me. I quickly turned away blushing. The one thing I couldn't ignore was his smile. I decided to stop ignoring him and offer him some tea. "Would you like some?" I said.

"I would love some" He said with a smile. He seemed to be happy that I was finally talking to him again. At that moment Haruhi burst through the door.

"Ohhh Mikuruuu~ " She shouted. "I've got a new costume for you to wear"

"Y…y…yy..you do?" I asked. I could tell that I sounded both nervous and scared. "Yup! And it comes with these cute bows" She replied. "Kyon…Itsuki get out while Mikuru gets dressed.

"Oh… I was just about to tell you that I had to get going early." Said Itsuki as he picked up his bag and walked out of the room. Kyon was about to leave the room when Haruhi started to undress me. She started to rip off my shirt. "YAHHHHHHH" I screamed. "Kyon don't let her do it…KYON!" Haruhi flashed him a death glare and he left the room. I felt like crying. When I was done changing I looked in the mirror that Haruhi put in the room. I had to say that the bows that came with the outfit were cute. Haruhi let Kyon back in. "Doesn't she look cute?" Haruhi said with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" He said. Then he looked at me and winked. I started to blush. That night all I could think about was him. And I finally realized that I loved him. I went to bed that night rather early, although I couldn't explain why. When I woke up I noticed that it was raining outside. _'shoot' _I thought to myself. I just remembered that I forgot to buy an umbrella since my last one broke. I got dressed. I stood at the front door. Wishing that I didn't have to go out in the rain. I started running. I was getting soaked. "You can stand under my umbrella with me if you want." The mysterious voice said. _'who could it be?'_ I thought to myself. I turned around slowly. I was surprised to see Itsuki standing there. I went and stood next to him under the umbrella.

"Thank you" I said with a big smile on face. I was actually really happy that he showed up and offered to let me share his umbrella. We continued walking and we talked for a while.

"Mikuru?" He said. "Look at me" I did as he told me. Before I knew it his lips were touching mine. He kept his lips on mine for at least 10 seconds. "I love you" He said as he pulled his head away from mine. He handed me the umbrella and ran off to the school. I stood there and I could tell that my face was bright red….His lips were so warm and soft. I spent the rest of the day thinking about the kiss and what he said to me. *I love you* Did I have feelings for him as well? Did I Have feelings for both him and Kyon? When I got to the club room both Kyon and Itsuki weren't there. Only Haruhi and Yuki were there. As usual Yuki was reading a book and Haruhi was looking bored. She got up and walked over to me. "Guess what Mikuru…Were going on a trip"

"All of us?" I asked.

"Yeah…Consider it an official S.O.S brigade trip" She said excitedly.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To a beach resort of coarse" She said happily

"Didn't we just go to the beach a couple months ago?" I asked thinking about why she would pick to go the beach again.

"Well our last trip to the beach really didn't count as a vacation…and we stayed at Itsuki's uncle's home so I thought that this time we could stay at a resort…and I've also invited tsuruya-san to come with us on the trip. In fact I've already made reservations for 4 days and 3 nights." She explained

"Tsuruya-san will be coming to? That sounds like fun" I said happily.

"I've already made the rooming arrangements as well" She said. "It's me and Tsuruya, Yuki and Itsuki, and you and Kyon"

"Kyon?!" I said half excited and half surprised.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?" She asked

"No…no not at all" I replied

"Ok good…because we leave for the resort in two days!!!!" She said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll call Kyon and Itsuki and tell them all about it. We'll be meeting at the airport at 8:00 don't be late. Ok?"

"Ok…but who's paying for this whole vacation?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered just remember don't be late." Haruhi said.

"Ok…I won't be late" I replied. I was so excited to be going on this trip. Now that I think about it though, I'll be sleeping in the same room as Kyon for 3 nights. I was excited and nervous at the same time. But then I remembered what Itsuki said to me this morning. Uhh this is going to be one interesting trip.


End file.
